


Day 20: Irreversible

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Branding, Captivity, Cutting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith/Jason if you squint, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi





	Day 20: Irreversible

Now that he had his pretty new toy tied up in his shack and he had his piece of history in hand with him, he could finally ensure his ownership over the two boys in his care. The dagger in his hand was ancient, it was older than old and he admired it heavily as he traced his fingers over the intricate pattern of it. The blade of of it was jagged and it hadn’t been sharpened, but it would do the job. 

Odds are that it would probably end up causing both Jason and Keith massive amounts of pain as he left his mark on them. Buck smiled genuinely at the idea of them screaming in pain and begging him for mercy that he would never, ever show them.

He entered the threshold of the shack, looking at his two captives with interest. Jason had been tied up with his arms tied tight behind his back and the rope connecting to his neck so that if he struggled and thrashed around too much, it would end up choking him a little bit. Keith had been left unbound though as his binds were more of the psychological kind than the physical kind of ties. He hadn’t had the chance to have two at once in a while and he was happy to break them both in tandem with each other.

It was loads of fun to use the two men against one another, to use their affection for one another and their friendship as a way to manipulate and abuse them. This tactic worked on both of them, but Jason especially – who had been carving his way through the jungle, thinking of himself as a right fucking hero until Buck had caught him. He was always willing to take a beating in Keith’s stead, like it was a matter of pride for him or even worse, like it was his fucking duty to protect him. 

Just to cause Jason a bit of extra pain, he decided to mark Keith up first. He called the young man towards him and Keith obeyed, all too willing to do anything to save himself from even a little bit of pain, whether it was deserved or not was irrelevant.

He forced Keith onto his stomach, “Now, don’t move Keith.” He instructed, speaking in a low and soothing voice that belied his sinister intentions. “You wouldn’t want me to miss and stick you in an artery would you?” 

In response to the vague warning – it could barely be considered as anything other than a threat – Keith stiffened and his muscles became taut and tight. Distantly, Buck wondered how long the younger man would be able to hold that position before he collapsed.

Buck kept his hand steady and slow moving as he carved his mark into the meat of Keith’s thighs, eliciting ragged and broken cries out of the younger man as he moved the blade over his skin. The knife was so jagged and dull that he had to dig it in hard into Keith to keep the lines even somewhat clean. 

By the time that he was done, Keith was a mess of whimpers and sobs. If Buck had had any sort of interest in consoling the younger man – something that he would never, under any circumstances, in his life do – he wouldn’t be able to. He walked away from Keith without any sort of care – leaving him to the hyperventilating panic attack that he was trapped in – and turned his attention to Jason.

“Your turn.” He said simply, watching with sadistic pleasure as Jason’s expression morphed from sympathy for Keith, to shock, to anger and then finally to revulsion. Even now, even as broken down and weak as he was, Jason was a fighter. He was stubborn and angry to the point of executive dysfunction. Buck could see why Vaas and the bloody natives were so interested in him. 

He really could see what made him so captivating and he couldn’t wait to break him of that – to diminish all that fight and fervor out of him until he was just another weak kneed little whore, begging for just a bit of mercy. He’d pay good money to see him crawling around on his knees, all submissive and desperate. That would be the fucking day, wouldn’t it?

Maybe when he finally broke Jason, he might just let that pirate have a go at him, but for now he needed to mark his territory. Bucks’ fingers danced over Jasons’ naked thigh and the younger man immediately went into panic mode. “Don’t fucking touch me you freak!” Jason snapped, struggling as much as he could to get out of the binds that he was trapped in. 

“Oh no. No, no, no… don’t be so fucking difficult with me, Jace.” Buck chided in a cruel and mocking tone, smacking haphazardly at the younger mans’ thigh as he spoke.“I know it’s hard wired in your bloody nature but we don’t need to get violent this early in the morn’ do we?” He added, testing the waters as to how much Jason was going to fight him before he inevitably gave in and went limp.

It was unfortunate that Buck didn’t feel patient enough to wait and watch for him to tire himself out – it was always a lovely show, watching that stubborn vigor fly right out of him and boil down into little more than a hopeless sense of depression – so he held tight on the younger man’s neck, squeezing it just hard enough to cut off his air flow. It only took him moments of light asphyxiation to break down all of the fight that Jason had and – at least for the next couple of hours – turn him docile.

“Fuck you.” Jason seethed as the knife pressed into his skin, but it was all he said before he went entirely silent. He wouldn’t allow himself to cry out, he wouldn’t weaken himself enough to beg for mercy. He wouldn’t dare allow someone like him see Jason vulnerable and weak – he’d have to wait until Buck was out of sight to cry his eyes out, for his own state of mind he would have to tough it out.

Buck cut into Jason’s skin with much less care than he showed Keith – Jason had assumed that the older man was doing this to punish him and cause him more pain than was necessary just for the hell of it. Even worse, he was sure that Buck was using more force so he could get push Jason into a precarious psychological position that would have him crying and sobbing in pain and misery.

All that it really succeeded at, though, was making Jason bleed out a hell of a lot more than Keith had when he was being cut into. He bled so much that he was almost entirely sure that he would die from the blood loss. But he didn’t cry. He didn’t scream. He didn’t even say a word to the older man as he practically butchered him. For that alone, he felt proud of himself, he felt a smug sense of superiority over the sadist above him. 

In that moment, he felt like he won – even if his head was spinning and the edges of his vision were darkened, it didn’t matter, he had still won. Nothing else mattered, he assured himself as the sadist above him finished up cutting into him, so long as he kept having these small victories he could keep himself sane. 

When Buck finished up carving into Jason, he was so pleased with the results that after he was done, he was so kind to undo the bindings from Jason – knowing that the young man was too broken down and beaten up to put up a fight anymore. He even doubted that Jason would have much will to move, if the pained moans that he was letting out were any evidence of his state of mind and body. 

As usual, he left the shack – leaving the two boys in his care to stew in their own misery for a few hours while he was out. The minute that Jason was sure that he was gone and out of ear shot, he crawled over to where Keith sat to check on him. “Are you alright? I mean, aside from how fucked up this all is.” Jason asked, only receiving a short nod in reply. 

Keith was quiet these days, much more quiet and soft spoken than he had ever been in all of the years that he and Jason had known each other, so he wasn’t much for conversation. Not even when Buck wasn’t present in the room to terrify and terrorize the two of them. These days Jason was the one that had to carry a conversation, he had to have some sort of human interaction if he wanted to keep himself sane and prevent the creeping sense of numbness and complacency that burrowed inside of him. 

Jason shook his head and let out a disgusted groan,“God, I fucking hate that guy.” He seethed before his resolve crumbled down into something horribly pathetic, “He can’t just- he can’t just do this to us!” The words he spoke were angry, but the tone was deadened – defeated, even. 

He couldn’t let this man break him, he thought, but it was near impossible for him not to want to curl up in defeat and let himself be led to the slaughter – he could figure no way out of it. Jason rested his head against the other’s shoulder, overcome with a sudden and intense bout of depression. “This isn’t fucking fair.” He grumbled, barely audible in tone.

“Yeah…” Keith agreed quietly, noticing the hopeless look that Jason had. He had never seen him look like that before, he was usually so hell bent on the idea that they would escape, that they would kill Buck, get the rest of their friends out and get back to LA “You’re right. It’s just, it’s totally not fair… it’s fucking bullshit is what it is.” 

Jason grumbled noncommittally, suddenly feeling a debilitating bout of lightheadedness and rested against the other. He wondered, as his eyes closed against his own wishes, just how much blood that he had lost when Buck carved into his skin. In mere moments, Jason had his eyes closed and he was already on the verge of sleep as he slumped against the other.

Keith suddenly felt like he was being left entirely alone, even as Jason was right next to him, sleeping against him. Desperate to distract himself from the emotional baggage of the situation that he was in, Keith looked over at the mark on the back of Jason’s bare thigh, a brand that he assumed that he had the same of, but he was so terrified to check that he had no idea. The brand that Buck had decided to carve into their skin wasn’t a name – and fucking thank god for that, small blessings, the former investment banker thought – but instead a crude looking drawing of the head of a buck. 

It was eerily similar to the tattoo that their tormentor had on his chest and it left a bad, borderline sickly taste in his mouth as he looked over it more. It became something heinous and ugly to him and he suddenly wished that it was something else, he would take literally anything else but that mark.

It was too personal… too raw and too close to home for Keith. He hated it. He Hated It. His fingers began to dig at the mark, trying to scratch it out with an angry sort of vigor that he hadn’t allowed himself to feel in at least weeks. He was pissed. He was beyond pissed. And he couldn’t bring himself to give a shit what Buck thought that he could do to him. He didn’t care anymore.

Unfortunately, his struggling ended up gaining Jason’s attention and he was quick to try and put a stop to it. “Fucking. Let go of me, Jay.” He snapped out as Jason grabbed tight on his arms, trying to hold them in place. Jason didn’t budge. “I need to get this fucking thing off of me… you can’t just-”

“He’s going to hurt you again if you keep doing this.” Jason said, speaking in a surprisingly calm tone of voice. It wasn’t as if he didn’t understand Keith’s rage, he understood it way too well, but he couldn’t just let his friend throw himself into a conflict like this. Buck could kill him for something like this and that just wasn’t something that he could abide. Jason grabbed onto Keith’s arms and held them tight while the other thrashed around petulantly. 

“He’s going to hurt me anyway, what does it matter?” Keith snapped back, thrashing around even harder to get Jason’s hands off of him, “Let go of me, this- do you see this? Do you fucking see what he did to me? To us? I can’t fucking keep this on my skin, it makes me sick.” He snapped out, sounding like the brand in his skin was the last straw for him – like it drove him insane. 

Jason nodded understandingly, “We’ll figure something out when we get out of here.” He promised, speaking in a steady and low tone – like he was trying to calm a frightened animal instead of someone that had been held captive. Maybe it was the all of the blood loss that was making Jason seem level headed, like he was the voice of reason here. “We’ll go to some place in LA and get the scar removed. We’ll make a whole fucking day of it and it’ll be fun. But I promise you, Keith, I fucking promise you that we’ll get out of here and make this right.” 

Keith stopped struggling, but didn’t reply – looking at Jason with a heady mix of distrust and anger brewing in his eyes. “Do you believe me?” Jason asked, but it sounded much more like he was pleading. 

Keith sighed, “Yeah, no you’re right. I believe you.” He said, even though he didn’t really believe it. It felt like a fantasy to him, at this point, that they would ever be free again. But he wanted to believe that they would make it through. He really did. “We’ll get out of this.” He said, with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m sure of it.”


End file.
